She Will Be Loved
by LovelyBones87
Summary: Puck is going to be there for Rachel. Just something i had to write after the latest episode


Author's Note: It may not be the best thing out there, but after the episode I kinda had to get it out of my system…enjoy ; )

P.S. I don't own anything in Glee or the Maroon 5 song

Puck couldn't believe the state Rachel was in. She was completely covered in eggs as she briskly walked past him towards the music room. After a minute he quickly followed her. What he saw made his heart clench, Rachel Berry, the supposed "wicked witch of the west", was sobbing in the middle of the floor as if coming undone at the seams.

"Rache, what's wrong? What happened?" He quickly asked kneeling down beside her lifting her chin up with his finger to look into her eyes. Her eyes were all red and puffy and she had egg dripping all down her face. She just shook her head refusing to answer. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Puck gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a hug.

"Come on Caroline; let's go get you cleaned up." He gave her a squeeze as she nodded her tears slowly calming down. He guided her through the hall into the girl's bathroom not really caring if it was against 'school policy' and he gently laid her back and cleaned the egg out of her hair and off her face as best as he could. Rachel had yet to say a word, the silent tears had stopped, but she still remained quiet freaking out the badass Puck. After she was cleaned up a little he quickly dragged her into the auditorium before classes were let out.

"Come on baby; tell me who did this to you." Puck prompted a second time. Rachel silently looked up into his eyes, deciding whether or not to tell him.

"Jesse." Rachel replied taking a deep breath. Puck's fists clenched in anger, but he nodded at her to continue as she told the entire story. "I mean I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Rachel said finishing up her story, "why would anyone be interested in me, for real? I am a complete control freak who always has to have her way and criticizes everyone leaving me with no friends."

"Don't you ever doubt yourself, Caroline." Puck said fiercely looking into her tear filled eyes. "Yeah, you may be annoying and critical of everyone, but that doesn't mean that we gleeks don't have your back. I for one will always be on your side no matter what happens, and don't you ever doubt that." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a bear hug. Rachel buried herself in his arms feeling a sense of happiness rush through her.

Later that day the members of glee protectively were surrounding Rachel in the music room plotting their revenge. Puck hadn't left Rachel's side at all that day and he was ready to get some major revenge on St. Douche. Just as they were ready to go kick his ass Mr. Schue walked into the room. Mr. Schue wouldn't let Puck smash Jesse's head in, but insisted that they have a little competition. Puck would rather not let St. Dork get off that easily, but he wasn't really in the mood to pay for a lawyer either. So he complied.

A week after the incident New Directions had blown Vocal Adrenaline away and Puck and Rachel have been closer than ever. They were always with each other and the glee kids had taken notice to it, but both assured everyone that nothing was going on between them.

Mr. Schue walked into the music room for glee and announced that he wanted someone to pick a song for someone they cared deeply about and perform it right there, with no rehearsal. Nervous glances were shot around the room, no one wanting to reveal their feelings. Those glances turned into shocked gasps as Puck got up from where he and Rachel were sitting announcing he would like to try.

Puck got out his guitar and sat in the middle of the room on the stool staring directly at Rachel and he mouthed _this is for you Caroline_ as discretely as he could to her before he started playing a song that he felt described his feelings for his Rachel perfectly.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
{other glee members join}  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Yeah

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye

When he finished Rachel had little tears in her eyes and he walked up to her and did the corniest thing ever. He wiped the tear away and kissed her full on the lips. This kiss was tender and sweet and full of promise and love.

"I love you Rachel Berry," he whispered leaning his forehead on hers. "I love you my Caroline"

"I love you too Noah," Rachel whispered before leaning in for another kiss as the rest of the glee members, including Mr. Schue, clapped.

Author's Note: So what did you think? I know there are probably a lot of errors and it's not close to being amazing, but it was something I needed to get out of my system 3


End file.
